A Serious Story (For want of a better title)
by Chibi Teazer
Summary: The second part of Cori's fic is up... okay! This ficcie is a serious one written for the sole reason that Coricopat decided to go to Venezuela after our last little ficcie... please R/R Really good! Um got Maccy Demi and Bomb in it. More *just*uploaded!!
1. Chapter One

I decided that I'd better try to do a serious story seeing as Cori has gone to Venezuela for a holiday. I just thought that I'd better see if I can still write serious fics. Um R/R.  
  
Disclaimer: This disclaimer was found to be unsanitary and was deleted. Not really! This story belongs to me, the characters however belong to a rug... i mean RUG and Andrew Lloyd Webber (ALL HAIL ANDY!!) Um... read on!  
  
(For want of a better title….)  
  
The Serious Story – By Chibi Teazer  
  
The eyes sparkled in the moonlight. Her paws pounded on the dirt. The screams of her sister making her run faster into the night. Running away from the place of terror that she had lived in as a kit. That she had been taken to by the evilest of cats. Her heart pounded in her ear as she heard one of his henchcats chasing her. His powerful, lithe body catching up to her in no time. Her skinny one, due to the lack of food that she had eaten in her so far short life, weaving away from him as quickly as she could. She could still see her sister's terrified face as she saw the evil one in front of them right in the middle of their escape route. She had screamed at her little sister to run! Run away! And she had. Like a coward, she had run. And left her big sister in his clutches. She had heard the sickening THUD as he struck her over the face. No doubt she was going to pay for the outrage of his 'favourite' queens' escape. The only place that the terrified queen knew to run to was her birthplace. And, oh how she ran. She ran so fast that she outsmarted the henchcat following her. She scarce knew where she was going until she reached her destination. As soon as she was there she collapsed. The yard seemed so familiar to her, yet, so distant and surreal that she almost believed she was dreaming. But she couldn't have been could she? She lay there. It was deserted, no one but the hooting of an overhead owl wondering if the creature below it was dead. She lay there until morning. She slipped in and out of consciousness not knowing if she was safe or not. She pulled herself into the shelter of a box that handily was nearby. And there she lay. She lay there until the squealing of kits was heard. Until one of the older cats found her crying. Tears streaming from her normally brave face. Her tear streaked fur must have been a sight at that point in time. She hadn't cared about the shock that she had given the lady cat that had found her. She was brought out to where she was met with kitten's eyes. Quite a lot of kittens. Evidently the new ones as they were still very small and 'cute'. How she loathed that word. It was what He had called her that first time he had hurt her. The kits looked up at her and she looked down at her. Her huge stature towering over them.  
  
"Who are you?" asked one of them,  
  
"Leave her alone," said a grey tabby about her age, perhaps older.  
  
Her eyes scanned the crowd of onlooking, concerned cats. Concerned?! About her? Could it be possible?  
  
"What is your name child?" asked a middle aged cat.  
  
It was then that she remembered her sister. She suddenly collapsed in tears. Her sister! She had run, and left her in his evil clutches! She hadn't done anything about it at all! COWARD! Her head was screaming at her. Self-control did finally take over and she permitted a look at the female cat that had been cradling her for some time. She hadn't even noticed.  
  
"Come now dear. What is your name?" she probed.  
  
"B-bom."  
  
The female cat gave a startled look up at one of the other cats who had looked just as startled. She quickly began,  
  
"Is that short for anything dear?"  
  
"Y-yes, Bombi."  
  
The elder cat smiled at her.  
  
"Anything longer than that?" she asked hopefully.  
  
"Bombalurina." Came the reply.  
  
She suddenly felt hands holding her.  
  
"Bombi! My darling!"  
  
Said the voice that she couldn't match up to a face.  
  
"But?"  
  
"Nothing! Your home, at last!"  
  
Her eyes widened at the last comment.  
  
"B-but Demi?"  
  
"Demeter?"  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"Is she safe?" asked the same voice that now seemed very concerned.  
  
"N-no. He has her, no one's safe with him."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Macavity."  
  
A few of the elder cats gasped. Others eyed the younger kits who were listening intently.  
  
"Well dear," said one cat pulling the one hugging Bombi off her. "I'm Jenny, and I am the nurse of the tribe. I think you are in need of a check up."  
  
And with that Bombi was led away from her new found mother into a room that was obviously the 'surgery'. She poked and prodded and the little cat for quite some time until she decided that she was fit enough to be returned to the tribe. Bombi and her sister were quite different in the respect that Demeter was smaller yet older than her. She had always been the stronger one out of the two of them. Demeter looked up to her little sister both literally and metaphorically.  
  
"Bombi? Are you alright?" asked her mother.  
  
"I'm fine mum. But what about Demi?"  
  
"We'll save her, I promise. We thought that we had lost you Bom. We thought we would never see you again but the everlasting Cat gave you back to us for a reason and I believe that the everlasting Cat will give me back Demeter."  
  
"Mumma?"  
  
"Yes dear,"  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"My name is Jellylorum."  
  
"I like that name."  
  
"So do I dear. Now, goodnight. Tomorrow we shall devise a plan to get Demeter back."  
  
And that is where I shall leave the first part of this very SERIOUS story.  
  
Now little author notes:  
  
Do not ask why they did not try to get Bombi and Demi back before. They did try except they continually had little memory lapses.  
  
No complaints about Jelly being the mother of Demi and Bombi will be listened to.  
  
I am not on speed, heroin, cannabis, marijuana, catnip or any other type of (il)legal drug. DO NOT ASK.  
  
Um… I'm running out of things to say… but all of these generally have 6 things….  
  
Coricopat IS NOT AND WILL NOT BE FOUND EVER IN ANY OF MY SERIOUS ONES, INCLUDING THIS ONE.  
  
This shall be a three or four part saga. Please continue checking back for the next parts. 


	2. Chapter Two

PART TWO! I know that you are DYING to find out what happens to Bombi, so ha ha! This parts not from her pov! Hee hee… but the next part will be from both perspectives… disclaimer… ah yes.  
  
Disclaimer: to repudiate or deny interest in or connection with. Um yeah.. now that you have the definition… please flip back to pt 1 for the real one!  
  
  
  
Her eyes had taken a while to get accustomed to the darkness that she had to live in. True she had only been in daylight a few minutes beforehand but it was enough for her eyes to cry for joy at seeing flowers and grass again, all of which she had not been allowed to have or see when she was in Macavity's lair. She now lay, battered and bruised, weeping with all her might in her new 'cell'. She had been punished heavily for helping her younger sister escape. Bombalurina meant the world to her and she would never have tried to escape leaving Bombi with him. She just wished that somehow she had escaped. She knew that she would be mentally scarred for life with everything that he had done to her in the past. Senseless beatings for saying something that was displeasing to him or one of his officers, starvation for refusing to 'be' with him and worst of all simply keeping them locked away for no reason whatsoever. Her eyes constantly hurt her from all the crying that she was recently prone to doing. Her stomach was constantly in pain from starvation. Or could it be something more? Was she to weak to fight Macavity because she was with child? Could his recent beating have killed the kits that might have been growing inside her? Was it possible? It is said that a mother always knows when she is carrying a baby, or in this case a litter. What made Demeter so sure? Just a feeling I guess. That was what she told herself. And that was what she continued to tell herself. And that feeling lead to e feeling of sinking. If she was pregnant and expecting, did she want her kits growing up in Macavity's lair? No queen would wish that on their child, no matter how evil they were.  
  
"You!" came the voice of one of the guards pointing to one of the 'new' queens. "Get here now! The boss wants to see you!" he jeered on the last part of the sentence. Demeter grabbed her paw.  
  
"Do as he tells you or you will end up like me!"  
  
The queen noted Demeter's bruised and swollen face and nodded in fright. Queens stuck together in Macavity's lair. Queens stuck together? Queens stuck together! Queens! Stuck together! That was it!!!! Rebellion was the only way for them to escape! Demeter suddenly, feeling very exhausted fell asleep on the spot. She woke up to a prodding in her arm.  
  
"Get up!" said a deep tom voice "Boss wants ta see yer."  
  
Demeter stood up and slunk out under heavy guard. She noted the queen that had been taken out earlier crying and bleeding in a corner and made a mental note to do something to help her as she was one of the youngest queens, nay! She was barely out of kittenhood! She was the youngest that he had dared to 'take' so far! He couldn't possibly 'want' her as he'd just taken the queen taken out earlier. She had decided when she was young that she would never cower under him and already once today she had, when he had beaten her for Bombi's escape. She approached his room. Some would call it a throne room but well, no thrones in this story. She entered the familiar room. The smell always hit her immediately, causing her to flinch. It was the smell of torture as yes indeed this was one of Macavity's torture rooms. Her eyes never strayed from where Macavity was watching her. His dark eyes glinted in the light that the door let in. She gulped silently and unsightly to the evil one and walked forward holding her head high.  
  
"You betrayed me today Demeter."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"You were punished,"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"But now you shall be punished for Bombalurina's escape."  
  
Demeter tried not to show her fear. This cat was evil to the bone and would do anything he could to hurt her both mentally and physically and he knew that she knew it. He grinned as she was brought forwards.  
  
The screams filled the halls of the dark kingdom of evil cats. They all knew what was happening. The queens cried out for their dubbed leader. Demeter! They yelled, all in vain.  
  
It was an hour later when she was returned to her dark room. All the other queens who were kept with her, as all the queens were kept together for safety as well as for economic reasons, crowded around their fallen leader. She spoke one sentence.  
  
"We rebel at dawn."  
  
And that was enough to send the whole group into uproar. Cheers for their leader. Macavity would be shown who was boss.  
  
Little Author notes:  
  
Next part is starting to be written in a few minutes. Is worth a read, so go on! Click the little button and travel to the next piece!  
  
~CT~ 


	3. Chapter Three

This is a very short part but it is worth the read! Lot's of action. NOT graphic like with cats arms popping off and blood and guts and that sort of thing but there is like character (not a named character) death near the end.  
  
Dislcaimer: You know which part to look for this on so what are you reading this for!? *Chee!*  
  
PART THREE  
  
The Jellicle leaders had met and talked through the night. They had a plan and the Jellicles were on the way to put this plan into action. For some reason Macavity's 'hidden' lair, well, wasn't. So they were all outside, with the exception of the kits of course. Deuteronomy (who was somewhat slimmer at this point in time and somewhat younger also) was in the lead. He wasn't going in to the actual lair, Asparagus, Admetus and Munkustrap being the oldest of the older kits were going to go inside and free all the queens. They weren't actually sure how this was going to happen but Bombi was going to lead them to the queens' 'storeroom' as she called it.  
  
Meanwhile inside the 'storeroom' the queens were awaiting their food bringer. He was their ticket out of there. Macavity didn't value the lives of his workers so they couldn't use him in a hostage situation but they could use all the weapons he had been supplied with to keep the queens 'quiet'. The queens were silent as they heard his huge footsteps. He was a big cat named Polydoofus and would be a hard one to tackle. Which was exactly why he had been chosen. But Macavity, being a bit thick in places had a surplus of queens all kept together. And a surplus meant that they could easily escape. He opened the door. Quite a few things happened at once. He suddenly realised something was up when he saw all the queens in attack position, a few of them yeilding large pieces of wood or rocks, and then the girls at the back jumped over the girls at the front clawing at his face allowing the other queens to crawl out. Once he had been well and truly 'beaten to a pulp' they all left. The hallway was a dangerous route. So they jumped into a side room that they knew had a secret passage. Only problem was it was the general's common room. And it was breakfast time. The girls ran screaming into the hallway. There were about twenty of them all screaming at the top of their lungs so of course they alerted the armed guards. The queens scattered.  
  
From above the Jellicle's could hear screaming. The little (and I emphasize the LITTLE) band entered stealthily only to be met by twenty or so queens leaping up and out of the lair at top speed. Munkustrap was bowled over by a 'tubby' looking one and was taken by her beauty. These sorts of things happen at the strangest of times! He helped her to her feet and got her into the pack of other females. The Jellicle army didn't look so small now with twenty extra queens to 'pad' it up. The officers of Macavity's army were trained however to attack no matter what so the Jellicle's knew that they were in trouble. The small (compared to the Jellicle's one) Macavity army attacked whatever they could, killing many of the queens. Somehow the Jellicle army fell, and very quickly. They were in dire need of a miracle as they were surrounded.  
  
Yes, that was a VERY short part but you know how lazy I am and I wanted to keep you in suspense and have a four chapter long story! So please, read on! 


	4. Chapter four

This is the final instalment of this part. Please R/R It means a lot to me. I hope you enjoyed this and much as I enjoyed writing it!~  
  
Meow.  
  
~CT~  
  
The Jellicle army seemed to be in an impossible situation. They were surrounded and it seemed as though there was no escape whatsoever! The mind is very clear in a near death situation as this and so, weren't they all surprised when another Jellicle army which was slightly 'shorter' appeared. This army seemed to be equipped much better than the first army as they had an awful lot of cream in the spray top cans and other such goodies (I shall let you use your imagination on that one). Munkustrap bit his tongue in exasperation.  
  
"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO STOP NICKING THINGS!"  
  
"Bu' ya needed our 'elp?!"  
  
And with that the second battle, which is known as the battle of the cream, began. Cream flew everywhere, though mainly in the henchcats eyes and in other places that made it rather hard for them to sit for the next few weeks. (Imagination again ppls… no elaboration needed. :P) The henchcats realising that they had been beaten by a bunch of queens and kits retreated with flaming cheeks into the lair. The Jellicles cheered and a couple tried to 'steal' (what a good adjective! Lol) away but were stopped by Munkustrap.  
  
"You shouldn't have stolen the cream."  
  
"Wha?!!"  
  
"And you shouldn't have followed us when we told you not to!"  
  
The two cats looked to the ground.  
  
"But we have to thank our lucky stars that you did."  
  
He gave them a 'tousle' on the head and then sent them on their way. No doubt to get into trouble. The rest of the Jellicle army trudged back to the junkyard where Jelly and Jenny saw to all the injuries and had another tearful reunion with a certain Demeter. The dead queens, as it had only been queens who had died, were given a proper burial as far away from Macavity as possible. The now very depleted band of queens made their way to Demeter to thank her. She saw her young queen and went to talk to her.  
  
"What's your name darling?" she asked softly.  
  
"I'm Exotica." Came the reply.  
  
"I'm sure that you will be allowed to join the tribe."  
  
"Thankyou. My cousin is also joining."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Cass."  
  
"Oh of course!"  
  
"She seems to have taken up with a couple of the younger toms."  
  
Exotica smiled. "And I'm sure a few of them have their eyes on you Demi."  
  
"Oh, don't be silly!"  
  
"I'm not, It was you who got us out of there. And it was you who brought us to safety. You got Bomb out, if it weren't for that little fact we wouldn't have had the Jellicles there to save us. It was all you. I shall forever be in your debt."  
  
"Don't, your debt is nothing. You deserved to be taken away from that. Macavity had no right taking you when you were so young."  
  
With that she hugged the small queen but cried out in pain. Her past suspicions of a litter was correct. She fell backwards onto the ground rolling in pain.  
  
'If only…' she thought. 'If only they could have lived.'  
  
After all the excitement of the battle and the painful beatings she had been given the day before which almost broke her there was no way in the world that any kit could have lived through that.  
  
"Darling?!" screamed jelly  
  
"Demi!!" yelled her younger sister reaching her side just a second before their mother. They carried her quickly to Jenny's 'practice' and laid her down on the bench that had somehow been constructed.  
  
Half an hour later Demeter was nursing two stillborn kits.  
  
"If only." She sighed.  
  
"I have the final one." Said Jenny sadly as she brought over a bundle to Demeter. Not a movement or a sound came from the blankets so she assumed that it to was no longer living but as she made space for the kit she saw a slight twitch.  
  
"Jenny?" she asked  
  
"This one shall be very small, the equivalent of the runt of your litter."  
  
Demeter looked up in expectation. Could it be possible? Jenny nodded.  
  
"And she's alive."  
  
Demeter took the bundle in astonishment adding it to her other two. She could see a tiny little face, with its eyes still closed obviously, tucked up and paws covering a tiny nose. The kit was indeed small but she was living. And that was the important thing after all. Demeter stroked the tiny kit over the head. Suddenly, outside a yelp was heard also. It seemed that it was birthing season! Well, spring anyway. Another expectant mother was brought into the clinic and laid down. Her stomach was not nearly as swollen as Demeter's had been, implying more kits. She was breathing heavily. Demeter was moved to another place just a few metres away from the expecting queen. Demeter held her kits, including the deceased ones, as if she would never depart and watched as the other queen gave birth to a set of twin boys and two girls.  
  
"Miss?" she said feebly when Jenny had left the room.  
  
"Yes?" answered Demeter.  
  
"I am not going to live through this."  
  
"Don't be silly of course you will!" she exclaimed.  
  
"You don't understand, I was told that I could not have a litter of kits as I would die from blood loss and the fact that my blood is unable to clot (yes, author doesn't know what the disease is…). What I am asking you, as one queen with kits to another." She said indicating the three bundles that Demeter was holding. "Is that you would raise my kits as if they were your own. And love them as if they were your own."  
  
"I can't promise something like that!" said Demeter  
  
The other queen stood up. She took Demeter's hand and begged her.  
  
"Please, I beg of you. Look after my angels?"  
  
"Yes, I will." Demeter said spontaneously.  
  
The queen hobbled back to the bed.  
  
"What are they called?"  
  
"The twins are Pouncival and Tumblebrutus and the queens shall be called Electra and Etcetera."  
  
With that her last breath was taken and she lay flat on the bed.  
  
EPILOGUE  
  
The years travelled fast for all the kittens, Demeter and Bombalurina included. Demeter was not known to the kittens as Mum but more of Aunty or sister. Jenny was their mother. Her kitten was her daughter though and she was known as mummy. Her daughter was the 'runt' but as Pouncival once put it she was the most gorgeous looking runt ever and if this was what a runt was he wanted to be signed up for the next one as his brother already had 'dibs' on her.  
  
"Demi?"  
  
"Yes Cetty,"  
  
"Was my mother a good person?"  
  
"Yes she was dear. She was the best."  
  
"Mummy?"  
  
"Yes sweetie?"  
  
"Who's my daddy?"  
  
"I'll tell you another time Jemi. Please go play with the girls."  
  
And with that her kitten ran off to play with the other kits. She sighed knowing that one day she would have to tell her kit who her father really was. She turned to find HER new mate smiling.  
  
"She doesn't need to know until she's much older Dem."  
  
She nuzzled him.  
  
"I know Munku, I know. But when she does find out, I don't want to lose her."  
  
Yes! I am evil, I am going to do a sequel to this one but Cori's plane gets in from Venezuela in five minutes and if I miss it not only will I be ridiculed for ages I will also lose a couple of fingers so Toodle Loo! 


End file.
